


Kiba's Dilemma

by Bebluvsnaru



Series: Konoha Stories [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebluvsnaru/pseuds/Bebluvsnaru
Summary: Kiba is past the age where he should have found a mate.  But it's become much more complicated than simply finding an available woman. Pure lust and smut.  Hope you enjoy!





	Kiba's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The imprinting in this story is influenced by the Twilight Series. I made up the ninken-jutsu term –that's not a thing ;-)
> 
> All characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Kiba Inuzuka had a dilemma, and he was not sure how to correct this very complicated situation. His problem started slowly several years ago, quietly sneaking up on him like a fatal disease. He knew this was one of the set backs of using a ninken as a fighting partner, and of using the cooperation ninjutsu that constantly fused his and Akumaru's abilities.

At age thirty-two, he had hoped he avoided the side effect all together. Imprinting usually only occurred between two ninken-jutsu ninja, so the two in the pairing were sympathetic to each other's needs, and it almost always occurred at a much younger age.

The imprinting side effect grew out of the necessity to keep the Inuzuka ninjutsu secret and within the clan. And it prevented the clan from dying out. Since most ninken-jutsu ninja did not recognize traditional marriage, feeling no bond should ever be placed above the bond with their animal partner, imprinting kept lovers bound together for life.

His father had imprinted on his mother when they were teenagers. Most Inuzuka boys already knew their intended mate before they reached the age of twenty. Kiba, however, made it all the way to the age of thirty-two without imprinting, so he was told that it would likely never happen.

It was usually the father who helped the son understand this process and what he was supposed to be feeling, but Kiba's father had died during the nine tail's attack when he was an infant. So when out of the blue, he started to have unusually strong feelings toward Mirai Sarutobi, initially he was not sure what was happening to him.

He always saw her as his sensei's young daughter… perhaps even a younger sister. Though he had not seen much of her since she was a child. She was fourteen years younger than him, so they were in different age groups and seemingly had nothing in common. Then she reached the age of eighteen and became the hokage's shadow. Being that Kiba was one of the elite ninja of Konoha and chosen to go on many A and B rank missions, he saw her a fair amount inside of the hokage's office.

That is when he started to notice her long and wild black hair and fiery red rimmed eyes. Every time he saw her, she seemed to get more and more beautiful, until he found himself following her around the village. Tracking her scent in the mornings just to get a glimpse of her before he started his day.

This went on for years. Akumaru was starting to grow impatient with him, not understanding why he did not just tell her that she was his mate, and then take her as a lover like a ninken-jutsu ninja was supposed to do.

But Mirai was not Inuzuka, so she would not understand. Kiba had never even had a full conversation with her, usually too nervous to do anything but make a complete fool of himself when he was around her. But the more he tried to fight the imprinting, the more painful it became.

His mother, Tsume, was also growing impatient. He was the strongest ninja in their clan, and therefore, next in line to lead the clan. He just needed to take a lover and have some children before he could succeed her. She pressured him constantly about just choosing a partner… any partner. As long as she was healthy enough to bare a couple of his children, did it really matter who it was?

Eventually he had to tell her the truth. "I've imprinted."

"What?" Tsume's canine eyes opened wide. "That's impossible… your way past the age and there is no way you could have made it this long without acting on the bond."

It was not impossible for ninken-jutsu ninja to imprint later on. It was very rare, and it always meant that their mate was an outsider. Tsume closed her eyes counting to ten. It would have been easier if Kiba had not imprinted at all. He could have just chosen a nice Inuzuka woman, who had not been claimed yet. The strongest male ninken-jutsu ninja sometimes did not imprint, so she had hoped this was the case with her son. But then there was also the third option, which was to imprint to an outsider. This was also the most complicated option.

"Well. You need to complete the imprinting then." Tsume said, after gaining back some composure. "Who is the lucky woman?"

Kiba twisted his mouth. "Mirai Sarutobi."

Well the shit just hit the fan! This just got far too complicated. Tsume growled. If it had been a low or mid level ninja, no one would have had second thoughts about it. But Mirai Sarutobi was the granddaughter of the third hokage and the seventh hokage's personal guard. If Kiba completed the imprinting and took her as his lover, the entire village would notice.

Well she was the current leader of the clan and if she commanded Kiba to do this, the blame would fall on her shoulders. Tsume nodded. "By tomorrow I expect the imprinting to be complete."

Just thinking about completing his imprinting, Kiba's eyes grew large with lust, and he licked his lips. Tsume shook her head. The boy had waited so long, it looked as if the imprinting might already be completing itself.

He waited far too long. He needed to be in control for the process to go smoothly. Once a ninken-jutsu ninja imprinted, he had to go to his intended mate and preform what was called a display. The display was basically irresistible –even to a non-ninken-jutsu ninja. It was also one of the forbidden jutsu, though the Inuzuka clan still used it inside of their clan for imprinting. Tsume knew just how irresistible the display was –it was as irresistible as the original imprinting. Once Kiba's father used the display on her, she never thought of another man again. Of course being an Inuzuka, she expected this to happen. For an outsider, especially one who was so much younger than her son, this would likely be confusing and almost scandalous.

But it could not be helped. If Kiba had imprinted on Mirai, the choices were to complete the imprinting or watch him die a slow painful death. The latter would never happen because eventually Kiba would lose control and make the display reflexively. She was not sure how he had managed to last this long. Her son really was the most powerful ninja that their clan had ever produced.

"Maybe I should talk to her first." Kiba said, slowly. "Tell her the situation. Mirai is understanding…"

Tsume rolled her eyes. She said, irritably. "No woman is that understanding. But if it would make you feel better… talk to her first."

Kiba nodded. Then he sniffed the air. He and Akumaru took off towards the training fields.

He found Mirai on the back field, sparring Kakashi Hatake with her chakra blades. She was intensely focused, coming at her opponent from all angles as he blocked her strikes with his kunai. Kiba could feel the lust rising inside of himself again, as he watched her gracefully move through her stances. He could see right through the flak jacket and the loose shirt and shorts that she wore, underneath to her shapely body beneath. The curves of her muscular hips and butt. Her thin flat waist and the slight bounce of her perky breasts.

He felt himself stiffen, in more places than just one. He was about to complete the imprinting before he even had a chance to talk to her. He had to get control of himself. Akumaru growled at him. He shook his head. "I know. I know."

Kiba walked out on to the training field with Akumaru trailing after him. "Yo! Mirai! Lord Sixth!"

They both stopped and looked up at him. Kakashi nodded quietly, wiping his brow, while Mirai smiled brightly in Kiba's direction. Oh, his heart melted. "Kibamaru!"

Kakashi and Mirai bowed to each other, and then the ex-hokage said, "I'll leave you two to catch up. I've got places to be and people to see. See you tomorrow, Mirai."

"Yes Lord Sixth." She replied as Kakashi left the training fields. She was to escort him and Guy on a mission the next day.

"I haven't seen you for awhile." She jogged over and hugged Kiba. He pulled her closer, smelling her hair and her neck. She still smelled clean and fresh, even while training. It was like she sweat soap. He groaned.

Mirai looked up at him and saw the way he was looking at her. She swallowed hard. Quietly, she asked, "Are you ok, Kibamaru?"

Kiba stepped back, almost falling over Akumaru onto his butt. "I have something I need to speak to you about."

"Ok." Mirai said. "Let's sit."

She led him to the edge of the training field and took a seat. He sat down next to her with Akumaru.

"I don't know if you know anything about the ninjutsu my clan uses." Kiba started slowly.

"You use ninkenjutsu. I know that." Mirai stated, patting Akumaru on the head.

"Well… yes. Actually I'm talking about the imprinting side effect."

Mirai frowned. "That's real. I was always told that was just a myth."

"No… it's real." Kiba sighed. "It almost always happens when we're in our teens and between two members of the clan. But not always…"

He looked at her slyly. She looked back at him. Then understanding dawned over her face. "You've… imprinted… haven't you?"

He nodded. The hungry look in his eyes was beginning to appear again. She swallowed hard again. Mirai leaned back. He had imprinted on her.

She had always had a bit of a crush on Kiba. Even with his canine like features, he was still a very good looking man, and it helped that she had seen him a couple of times with his shirt off. But she never even considered that he had noticed her too. He was a full grown man, and she was just barely in her twenties. Still if anything about what she had heard of the Inuzuka imprinting was true, Kiba's interest in her was more than just a simple crush. It was an overpowering bond, as unbreakable as the bond the ninkenjutsu user had with their animal.

Kiba shook his head. Then he turned his head, looking at her, ashamed. "I imprinted on you two years ago. It's gotten a bit difficult lately…"

He was breath heavily. "I… you…"

She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked terrible. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have to complete the imprinting." Kiba said, huskily. He looked in her general direction without actually focusing on her. He was beginning to sweat now. "But once the imprinting is complete – it will complete the bond and you will feel everything I feel for you and vice versa."

Mirai thought about that. She narrowed her eyes and asked quietly. "Everything?"

Kiba nodded still panting. Akumaru appeared to be just as stressed out and was whining next to them. Kiba groaned again. He stated firmly. "Everything."

Mirai moved her hand to Kiba's chest, feeling the hardness of his large pectoral muscles. His heart beat forcefully underneath. God. He was sweat and musk and all muscles. His brown hair grew long and thick down across his large shoulders and his face was unshaven and rugged.

After she turned twenty, she started thinking about sex a lot. She practiced on her own regularly. And she fantasized what it would be like to be with the different men, who she encountered around the village. With some of them, it seemed like it would be awkward. But she had fantasized about Kiba several times before. And it never seemed awkward at all. Right now it seemed just right.

She moved closer to him. She could tell he was starting to lose control again. She kissed his cheek and then brushed her lips against the stubble on his jaw, making him groan even louder. His eyes now rolling up into his head. She liked this power she had over him. She whispered into his ear. "Make me feel what you are feeling."

Finally giving into himself, Kiba pushed her to the ground, moving his body over her body, so he stared down at her. He opened his eyes and bared his sharp canines ferociously. His eyes flashed a bright yellow light, as though taking a flash picture of her face. Mirai was blinded by the flash. It made her eyesight foggy and her thoughts unclear.

As the initial effects of the display started to subside, Mirai began to feel all of the lustful feelings that Kiba had been carrying around with him for the last couple of years. They rushed in on her, engulfing her mind and her body like a flashflood.

She pulled Kiba down to her and began to kiss him. A rough, hungry kiss that caused Kiba to groan again. She rolled over top of him, pushing her tongue further into his mouth, both of them becoming more turned on as she felt his lust and he felt her lust.

Akumaru growled approvingly, as he watched Kiba and Mirai undress each other, right there on the training field.

Fully naked, Mirai climbed onto Kiba's lap and rode him, grinding her pelvis into him as he became harder and she became wetter. Their passion matched each other. He kissed and licked her neck, feeling the sensation on his own neck. She rubbed at his nipples, feeling her own nipples harden with the friction. Mirari arched her back, brushing her clitoris against the base of his penis. Kiba moaned with pleasure as the most sensitive part of her was stroked.

He had been with other women before but it was never like this. So incredibly intense, and the more selfless he was in their lovemaking, the more pleasure he felt through her. 

Pulling her off of him, he lay her on her back on the ground, hungrily burying his face in-between her legs.  Mirai felt the discomfort of the hard ground and the small rocks and sticks beneath her, but it was not near as intense as the pleasure of Kiba's tongue.  She pressed her pelvis down on his mouth, as he thirstily lapped his way across her warm and wet folds.  They both were moaning with Mirai's ecstasy until Kiba could take it no more.  He flipped her on her stomach and entered into her doggy style.  She arched her pelvis up and off the ground to met him as he thrust deeper inside of her.  As they moved together, he pulled her up so she rode him backwards.  Leaning back into him, her arm wrapped behind his neck, he nibbled the side of her neck and cupped her breasts.

The peak that they finally reached was twice as intense, since they not only felt their own explosion but also their partner's orgasm too.

Mirai collapsed back onto Kiba's chest as he sat propped up on his thick muscular arms, and then eventually his arms gave way and he fell back onto his back. They both lay, trembling and breathing hard.

"Is it always that good?" Mirai asked him.

Kiba whispered into her ear. "It's never that good."

Mirai smiled. She rolled over to face him, feeling him start to harden again, still inside of her. She moved her hips, to tease him, feeling the sensation she was giving him in her own pelvis. She could get use to this.

* * *


End file.
